


A Fluffy Surprise

by KingOfClubs



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brody adopts a cat, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i never do these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: A fluffy surprise!!!
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 4





	A Fluffy Surprise

Brody sat silently on the bench, watching Louis and Aasim play with their kid — baby goat, not the other kind — and sighed. She had always wanted a pet of her own, but animals were hard to find… Violet and Clem found Toes, a chinchilla that had somehow survived the eight or nine years by himself in a pet shop.

She sighed and turned to get off the picnic table when she was suddenly stopped; she heard something… something similar to a faint meow.

“Uh, what was that?” she muttered under her breath, looking around. 

“What was what?” Willy popped up from nowhere, scaring Brody to the point she fell in a bush. The newly turned thirteen-year-old yelped. “Sorry, Brody!” he put his hand out to help pull her up, which she took. He then giggled. “I’m almost as tall as you!”

The teen girl smiled. “You are. And, I thought I heard meowing…”

A snort fell from Willy, as he smiled a wide and toothy smile, showing all of his crooked teeth. “I know why!”

“What? You do? Come on, tell me,” she let out a plea. Her sky blue eyes met his ocean green, almost… pleading. “What is it? I just wanna know.” 

“I can’t tell you!” he continued to smile widely. “I promise! You’ll see!” 

Brody groaned, looking at the young teen. “Come on. William, just tell me.”

He visibly thought for a moment, putting his hand on his chin as Brody waited patiently before he smirked and grabbed Brody’s hand, dragging her into the dorms. The sunlight shone on the floor from the windows giving a soft and warm glow. Willy knocked on the one he shared with Mitch and smiled when it opened.

The tall teen looked up at her with a huge smile. “Hi Brodes, meet our new kitty! His name is Alcohol.” Mitch said smirking. His dusty green eyes were shining with pure pride. He held a black and grey tabby cat.

“Uh, we are not naming our cat Alcohol,” she snickered, sitting down with the cat and her boyfriend. “How about just Al instead?”

Mitch shrugged. “Sure. Al, the black and grey kitty.”

Brody snickered and played with the kitten who chased her hand, meowing softly as he bounced and played. Purring loudly. “Mitchell where did you even find him?”

“I just found him cuddled up near where I normally grab some wood!” he said proudly. “He came right up to me and started cuddling, and I just knew I had to take him home. For you, my dear.”

The girl snorted. “Thanks, I love him. You’re the best, babe.”

“I love you,” he said with a smile, leaning on her.

“Yeah, I love you too, you dork.”


End file.
